My BloodWritten Romance
by loki-dokey
Summary: A My Chemical Romance vampire one-shot. What happens when Gerard turns into a vampire? Hell.  That's what.


Gerard collapsed into the side of the bus. He was weak...so weak...he was craving something...yet he didn't know what. He didn't know what had happened, or what was wrong with him. All he knew was that he was hungry...THIRSTY. He wrenched the door open and slithered inside. He was so weak he had to crawl. He made his way to the bunks where his friends and brother lay sleeping. A smell hit his nostrils. Oh god, it was so GOOD. He heard a pulsation noise in his eardrums that grew louder as he approached Frank. His eyes were wild with thirst. He forgot everything but that pulsing vein that was so openly awaiting him. Gerard slid his hand beneath Frank's head and lifted his neck to his lips. He took a deep breath in and inhaled the intoxicating aroma. Finally, he could withstand it no longer. In a bout of strength he didn't know he had, he carried the sleeping man outside and placed him in his arms. He pulled back his hair and revealed the flesh he was so desperate to puncture. Painfully, his canines elongated with a snap. He sunk his fangs into the vein and gulped down the blood. Frank wakened a screamed, but Gerard clapped a hand over his gaping mouth. It tasted so goddamn good. He felt stronger with every slurp. It was then that the bus door opened. As if by instinct, by the moment the door handle even turned Gerard was gone. And he took Frank with him. Coming to a halt from his impossible stealth, he let Franks limp body drop to the ground on the grass in the centre of a forest. Blood covered his wounded neck. Suddenly Gerard realised he was still breathing. The blood...there was still blood in his veins. Smacking his lips, he dropped to his knees beside his best friend and scooped him into the right position. Franks eyes blinked at him and he paused and stared back.  
"...Gee...? I feel really weird...like...have I been drinking...?" he asked in a small and weak voice. Before Gerard could respond and say that it was quite the contrary, Franks face contorted in pain. He began shrieking like a banshee.  
"Shut UP!" Gerard hissed angrily. He did NOT want to be caught. But Frank didn't listen. He carried on screeching. His eyes were literally bulging from his sockets. He clutched his mouth and jaw, and his body convulsed. And then it just...stopped. Frank crumpled into a still heap. Warily, Gerard walked over and peered at him. He was dead. Raising an eyebrow, he moved the body with his foot see if he really was gone.  
"Yep." he said confidently. "Definitley dead." He turned to walk away but there was a noise. He span around and discovered that Franks body was gone. "...Eh?" he said wonderingly, and turned around again. He screamed with shock as he came face to face with...  
"What the HELL just happened?" Frank demanded angrily. Gerard stepped back.  
"You're supposed to be dead!" he spat. Franks eyes widened.  
"Say WHAT? Oh very funny joke Gerard."  
"...Could it be...?" Gerard mused, grabbing Franks wrist and feeling for a pulse. He couldn't find one. At all. He then commenced in holding his hand to Franks heart. Nope, definitely no pulse. This dude was dead as a door nail. But that meant..."Oh FUCK."  
"What now?"  
"How do you feel...?" Gerard asked worriedly.  
What's that got to do with-"  
"LOOK just answer ok? How do you feel?"  
"...hungry? Or thirsty...I can't really decide..." That was all Gerard needed to hear. Clenching his hand around Franks wrist like a vice, he yanked him along behind him, muttering. Frank fought against him, demanding 'where are you taking me?' and 'what is going on?' Gerard didn't answer. Soon, Franks voice turned to a raspy wheeze as he began to weaken. Gerard knew the feeling. He had guessed what had happened to him. She'd tricked him - the blood sucking bitch. Used her Influence to make him believe he'd loved her, then she'd dragged him out to the forest and sunk her fangs into his neck, then left him to change in a roar of fear, confusion and agony. At least Frank had had some company - he should respect THAT. Suddenly there was a dead weight on his arm. Frank had collapsed onto the glade of the ground. Sighing, Gerard heaved Frank onto his back and carried him along. Franks shallow breathing warmed his ear. They came to an opening in trees and walked out of the forest and into a parking lot of a gas station. A lone truck sat at the pumps, and a whistling man opened the door and climbed out. He began filling his vehicle.  
"C'mon," Gerard huffed, Frank slung over him. Frank groaned confusedly and tried to look around. Gerard hid them both behind a gas pump and felt Frank tense. He'd smelt it. He'd heard it. That juicy, mouth-watering pulse. Gerard sensed it too. He wanted it badly. But no. Now it was Franks turn. Voluntarily, Frank slid off of Gerard and crawled across the lot to the man. It was as if he was under some sort if trance. Gerard watched from his hiding spot as Frank lunged at the unsuspecting victim. He heard the crunch as Frank clumbsily smashed his windpipe. The guy screamed, but it came out as more of a strangled gurgle as he choked on his own blood, which was now being drained from his system. When Gerard though it was safe, he crept over to Frank who was still hungrily going at the body. Gerard peered around and looked at his face. What he saw made him freeze. Frank looked...wild. His eyes were bulging and ravenous, and a startlingly scarlet. The entire White of the eye was a vivid red. The underneath of his eye looked horribly bruised and scarred. He dropped the empty corpse and its head lolled to the left. Frank growled, his mouth soaked in fresh blood. It dripped from his chin. His eyes flitted to Gerard, still crazed. Gerard backed up as Frank stood. Rage filled his features.  
"What have you done to me?" Frank snarled. Gerard stepped back sheepishly.  
"Now Frank, you know how hard that was to resist. I can't help that you were the person who ended up in MY line of fire!" Frank wasn't listening.  
"WHAT have you DONE to me?" he repeated menacingly. Gerard tripped on the curb as he stepped further back, and fell backwards. Frank towered over him.  
"Frank I-" he began, but Frank brought his hand down on Gerards throat, closing it around it. Gerard gasped for breath.  
"ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" Frank roared, squeezing harder.  
"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" Gerard wheezed, choking. Franks eyes widened and he let go of Gerard. He sat on the ground and blinked.  
"What..." he breathed. Gerard stood up, rubbing his neck.  
"You are a blood sucking, living dead vampire. Deal with it. I've only just changed myself, but I'm not gonna mope about whining about it. Its too fucking cool to moan about!" Gerard grinned and let his fangs click out. Frank eyed them wonderingly and stood. Wincing, he snapped his teeth out too. They stared at each other for a second. Then Franks mouth broke into a menacing grin. His eyes reverted back to normal.  
"Way too fucking cool," he smirked.

The newborn vampires were reckless and wild. They wreaked havoc all that night, draining and killing a grand total of eight humans. As the sun Rose on the horizon, Gerard crossed his legs as he sat on the rock. Frank grinned up at him.  
"That was so much fun," he mused, contemplation gracing his face. Gerard nodded, scratching his arm. It had begun to itch profusely and it was agitating him. It grew worse, and Frank began to itch too.  
"Do you think it's an after affect of blood?" he asked Frank, who shrugged a reply. Suddenly the sun peaked the top of the trees and fell upon their clearing. It dappled Gerards skin and he hissed in pain as it made his body smoke. Pain seared across him - it was as though someone was holding a flame to his skin. Frank gasped and scrambled into the shadows. Gerard quickly joined him.  
"Great. So I guess we can't go in the sun then. Just peachy." They groaned in sync and leant back against the tree behind them.  
"How do we explain this to the others? You know, that we're...um...vampires?" Frank whispered the last word like it was unspeakable. Gerard thought for a moment.  
"We don't tell them. We just don't go outside in the day. And we are NOT allowed to bite them, no matter how thirsty we are. I already made that mistake with you. I ended up bringing you down with me." Gerard avoided Franks gaze.  
"I don't give two shits what I am or how I became it. All that matters is that we have each other. We can help each other through this. I promise. I mean, we have got an eternity together after all." Frank smiled and helped Gerard to his feet.  
"Ok." he smiled. "One thing though. How do we get back to the bus?" The sunlight was everywhere.  
"Stick to the shadows," Frank smirked, tiptoeing through the trees. Gerard followed closely behind. Sometimes that had to throw themselves across only sunlit patches, burning their skin in the process. Frank hissed as they reached the bus, rubbing his scalded arm. It quickly healed. They peered through the bushes at the open, sunlit ground in front of them, not a shadow in sight.  
"Shit," Gerard cursed. They desperatley looked for a safe way out, but could see nothing.  
"What do we DO?" Frank moaned worriedly. Gerard didn't know.  
"I guess we could try this..." And he commenced in holding his jacket over his head like an umbrella and walking out into the light holding his breath. Nothing happened. The jacket blocked the beams. Sighing with relief, they ran across to the bus and dashed inside. Seeing as it was only 6am, the rest of the guys were still snoring softly. Both vampire throats burned with thirst. In a blur, Frank was at Mikeys throat. Just as his teeth touched the soft flesh, he was thrown all the way down the bus and he crashed into the table which crumpled inwards. Gerard snarled and dashed at Frank, closing his hand around his throat and slamming his head back, smashing it onto the wood of the demolished table.  
"What did I say Frank? WHAT DID I SAY?" he whisper-shouted in rage. His eyes had gone vamp and his fangs pronounced. Frank whimpered.  
"I'm sorry! It just happened! It was instinct!" he pleaded. But Gerard didn't care.  
"That's my fucking baby brother you nearly attacked!" he growled.  
"Guys, what the hell?" came a confused and worried voice from behind them. Gerard let go of Frank and stood, brushing himself off.  
"Frank woke me up. And you know how grouchy I get in the morning."  
"So you broke a table?" Mikey asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes," Gerard replied plainly, giving no more explanation. Mikey stood awkwardly for a while, trying to make out the odd situation, but eventually he gave a deep sigh, saying,  
"Whatever Gee. You're paying for it," and leaving the two vampires alone yet again. Frank smiled sheepishly and backed away, but Gerard already had his collar.  
"One false move. ONE slip up with ANYONE who means something to us, and I'll stake your black little heart myself. You got that?" he snarled. Frank nodded and agreed as well as he could, but then be frowned and ripped Gerard from him.  
"And if YOU make a mistake?" he snapped back.  
"Then you sharpen a stick and drive it straight into my heart," Gerard replied confidently. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt Mikey...or anyone..." His eyes fell to the floor.  
"...You hurt me," came a small voice. He glanced back up and saw Frank gazing out of the window. Gerard took his trembling chin in his hand and turned Franks face to look at his.  
"You know what that first pull is like. You couldnt control it with that man at the gas station. And I...I couldn't control it with you..." Frank blinked and sniffed.  
"You'll never leave me, right? You'll never leave me to fend for myself?" He blinked quicker as his eyes shone. Gerard chuckled.  
"We can live forever, if you've got the time. We'll always be together. Until the end of eternity."  
"Brothers?" Frank asked softly, putting out his hand. Gerard shook it and pulled Frank into a strong hug.  
"Brothers."


End file.
